Little Things
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: Amelia and Owen argue over a light bulb. Little fun story from Omelia life))
1. Chapter 1

**Little things**

 **Chapter one**

It was already six months since they were dating. It was an on and off relationship. They could argue about little things and little things could bring them back together. In one word they loved each other, but didn`t know how to make their relationship work properly.

It was one of those days when they were not talking to each other, because Owen forgot to buy a light bulb on his way to Meredith`s house the night before. That day he came home tired after a hard working day filled with a lot of traumas, greeted everyone, kissed Amelia on the cheek and joined now their big family for dinner. They chatted, kids told them about their day, they were really enjoying each others company and they all seemed very happy. After dinner Meredith and Maggie put kids to bed and came down to the front room where Owen and Amelia were watching TV after cleaning up the kitchen. The adults spent some more time chatting, catching up on hospital gossips and sharing interesting stories about their most difficult and breathtaking surgeries. After an hour or so they decided to go to sleep as well, because they all had an early morning shift the next day. Owen and Amelia said their good nights to Maggie and Meredith and headed to Amelia`s room. When they were almost near the room Amelia remembered that the light bulb was not working.

"Did you buy a light bulb?" Amelia asked turning to face Owen who was walking behind her.

"Oh, uhmm. No, I forgot." Owen said sheepishly.

"What?! You forgot?!" Amelia said irritated.

"Relax, I can buy it tomorrow, today we can enjoy each others company in the dark." Owen said suggestively.

"No!" Amelia said louder than she intended to.

"No?"

"I said no! I can`t anymore, you always forget what I ask you to do." Amelia was angry now.

"What do you mean by that?" Owen was completely confused.

"You forget your socks on the floor, you forget to put your boxers into washing basket, you forget everything." Amelia was almost shouting.

Owen froze in his place not knowing what to say or do, he didn`t expect forgetting to buy a light bulb to turn this way. It seemed like Amelia waited for a moment to burst all her anger on him. He tried to say something but was cut off by Amelia.

"Enough. I think you should spend the night in your trailer."

Without even waiting for Owen to say something she went into her room and slammed the door into his face. Owen stood there stunned, then tried to convince Amelia to let him in, but it was like talking to a wall, there were no answers from the other side of the door. Finally giving up Owen went back to his trailer. It was a cold day, rain was pouring and it was very windy. Owen could feel cold going down his spine, he was shivering. He made it to his trailer and went straight to bed, tucked up into the covers and tried to understand why Amelia reacted that way. Meanwhile, Amelia was sitting in her dark room and thinking that Owen should apologize for all the things that he forgets to do. At first she was cleaning after him, but enough is enough, he is a grown up and needs to be more responsible. Amelia was brought back to reality from her thoughts when her phone rang. It was a message from Owen.

"I`m freezing, can you ome over and hug me?"

"Seriously?" Amelia thought. "I`m talking about responsibilities and all he can think about are hugs?"

Amelia turned her phone off and tried to sleep.

* * *

The next morning per usual Meredith and Maggie were waiting in the car for the couple to arrive. Whenever Owen would stay the night over he would join the ladies for the ride to the hospital in the morning.

"Where is Owen? We are running late." Meredith asked when Amelia got into the car, as always she was the last one to arrive.

"He is not here. We can go." Amelia simply answered.

"Well I can see he is not here. Why is he not here?"

"He didn`t stay last night."

"Why? You went to your room together last night…"

"I heard voices last night. Did you have a fight?" Maggie interrupted Meredith.

Now both women had turn their heads to look at Amelia who was sitting at the back of the car. Amelia ignored them and just said:

"Aren`t we late?"

Meredith and Maggie looked at each other and understood that Amelia was not in a mood to talk about Owen, so they decided to respect that fact. They turned over, Meredith started the car. The ride to the hospital was silent, no one said another word.

When they arrived to the hospital everyone went to check up on their patients, they decided to meet later for a lunch in cafeteria.

During the day Amelia was so busy with her cases that she didn`t remember about Owen and she didn`t even notice that he was not around. By the time she finished her paperwork it was already lunch time, so she went straight to cafeteria, where Maggie, Alex and Torres were already having lunch. It was a kind of a tradition for all the surgeons to have lunch together and chat about random things. Amelia ordered salad and an apple juice and joined her friends. Torres was telling about a boy who broke his leg in two places while climbing a rock. Everyone`s attention was on Torres. Later Meredith, Arizona and Kepner joined them. Everyone was sharing little stories about their day, when Kepner turned to Amelia:

"By the way where is Hunt?" Now everyone were looking at Amelia. "Haven`t seen him all day. He hasn`t shown up to work yet."

"I don`t know." Amelia shrugged but also got a bit worried it was not like Owen not to show up to work.

"I`ve tried to call him several times but he didn`t pick up his phone."

"Maybe his phone is out of charge." Arizona tried to ease the situation. But everyone seemed worried about their friend. No matter what Owen Hunt was always at work, so it was worrying that he hasn`t shown up yet and that no one has heard from him.

"Maybe…" Amelia said.

Suddenly everyone`s pagers went off. It was a 911. There was a huge car crash not far from the hospital and all the victims were being brought to the hospital.

"Damn it." Kepner said. "Hunt is nowhere seen and there are a lot of people coming in. It`s gonna be a messy ER." She ran away. Every other doctor followed her.

Amelia`s heart skipped a bit. What if Owen was one of the victims. She tried to push bad thoughts out of her mind and followed her friends.

 **Second chapter is coming your way very soon guys. Hope you liked the first one))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

There were a lot of people who got injured during the car crash. Ambulances kept coming one after another, they kept bringing people, there was almost no space left to put them. Everyone was busy saving lives, expect Amelia who was standing in the corner of the ER and couldn`t stop thinking about Owen, her eyes were on the doors as if she was waiting for doctors to roll him in. Thankfully, the flooding of victims stopped and Owen was not among them. Actually no one had a serious head injury and they didn`t need neurosurgical treatment, so Amelia decided to go and look for Owen. She called him couple of times but his phone was off, she was worried, though technically she was not talking to him and she was angry that he forgot to buy a light bulb the night before, she couldn`t handle losing him as well. They had their problems as every couple does. She was so worried that she didn`t wait for her shift to end, she asked permission from Bailey and went straight to Owen`s trailer.

When she arrived she saw his car in front of the trailer, which meant he was home, she calmed down a bit. She knocked at the door, but there was no answer. After waiting for a minute Amelia reached for the keys, which Owen gave her months ago when they just started dating and opened the door. The trailer was as tidy as it always was, there were no signs of robbery which was Amelia`s initial thought, that calmed her fast beating heart a bit more. She walked towards the bed and saw Owen lying there pail and unconscious.

"Owen!" Amelia cried throwing her bag onto the floor and climbing on the bed. "Owen! Owen please open your eyes. You can`t do this to me." Amelia remembered that terrible day when she woke up to see her fiancé dead next to her. Tears were streaming down her face. She called 911 and tried everything to wake him up. He had a pulse but was breathing heavily.

Hours later Owen opened his eyes. He recognized the place, but was not sure why was he in the bed and not in his normal working clothes. He tried to speak, but couldn`t because his throat was dry. He turned his head and saw Amelia sleeping on a chair next to his bed. He smiled and thought how lucky he was to have that beautiful and smart women next to him. He didn`t know how long he was there and how long Amelia had to sleep in that chair, so he tried to stay quiet to let her sleep longer. It didn`t last long though, because the dryness in his throat was very uncomfortable so he coughed. That made Amelia jump sit on her place.

"Oh God! You are ok!" Amelia smiled through tears.

Owen pointed at water. She poured a glass of that and handed it to him.

"Yeah, I`m ok, but why am I here?" Owen asked confused.

"You had high temperature and were unconscious for hours until I found you." Amelia said. "You`ll be fine though. No major problems with you."

"When can I go home?" As every patient Owen hated staying in hospital bed.

"You`ll stay here for another day just to be cautious. Then I`ll take you to my house." Amelia answered casually.

"So you care about me now and you are not angry anymore?" Owen asked smiling.

"No, I`m still mad at you, but you need someone to take care of you, so until you get better I`ll be that one."

"If you came to hug me yesterday I would be fine today." Owen pouted.

"Shut up." Amelia said and pocked him playfully. Both laughed.

At that moment their fellow colleagues and friends came into the room.

"We were worried about you Hunt." Meredith spoke.

"Yes, we were." Kepner said and everyone nodded. "Especially Dr. Shepard." Amelia blushed.

"No need to worry guys, I`m fine now." Owen said and looked at Amelia.

"We brought you some biscuits from cafeteria, people say hospital food is awful." Alex said and put the box next to Owen`s bed.

"Thanks, doctors know how to take care of their patients, especially doctors in this hospital, who are by the way the best." Owen said and winked at his friends. Everyone laughed.

They didn`t stay too long, because everyone had a surgery to rush to or a patient to check up on.

"Ok, I`m going to go too." Amelia said and stood up to leave.

"No , you can`t, we need to talk and actually I need someone to take care of me." Owen pouted.

"I`ll be back later." Amelia said and left.

Owen was left alone in his room and wandered what patients do when they stay in the bed that long. He didn`t know what to do and he was not actually used to not doing anything.

Hours later Amelia came back and found Owen fast asleep. She didn`t want to disturb him so she just sat on the chair next to his bed and tried to sleep herself.

The next day when Amelia woke up she saw Owen looking at her.

"What are you staring at?" Amelia blushed.

"You are so beautiful." Owen said. "By the way good morning."

"Maybe it`s good for you, but not for me. This stupid chair killed my back." Amelia yawned in pain.

"I`m so sorry you had to sleep there." Owen said caringly.

"Thank god I don`t have to spend another night in here, cause I`ll need someone to take care for me as well." She joked.

"I`d do that with pleasure." Owen smiled.

Amelia looked at him but didn`t say anything.

Minutes later Meredith came in.

"Patient Hunt, you are ready to go home." She said with a smile.

"Oh thank god, I can`t stay in this bed anymore." Owen said cheerfully and stood up from the bed. Both women laughed.

Amelia took a day off to take care of Owen and they both went home. As Owen still needed to lay down to properly recover they went to Amelia`s room. Amelia tried to switch the lights on, but couldn`t because the light bulb was not working.

"Oh I forgot _someone_ forgot to buy one." Amelia said looking at Owen.

"Oh here we go again." Owen rolled his eyes. "I forgot, okay? It can happen. I`ll buy one tomorrow."

"You better!" Amelia said and moved to make the bed comfortable for Owen. Once he was lying down he asked Amelia to join him, which she refused to do.

"Oh come on, you can`t stay mad at me all the time." He whined.

"I can."

"No you can`t, you like me and care about me."

Amelia didn`t answer.

"Look, I know that I leave my socks on the floor and I forget to buy things, but it doesn`t mean I do it on purpose." Owen spoke seriously.

"Owen I`m mad because now I have time to clean up after you or buy things you forget, but when we have kids I won`t have time, I`ll clean our kids mess and I`ll need you to help me. You need to start being responsible now."

"Wow. I thought we were done, but we are talking about kids." Owen was surprised.

"You stupid, I`m mad at you but I`m not gonna break up with you. My heart stopped when I saw you yesterday in your trailer unconscious. I love you and I can`t live without you." Amelia said gently.

"I love you too, Mia. I for certain can`t live without you as well, I think I made it clear to you yesterday." Owen tried to lighten up the mood.

"Oh, idiot." Amelia said and tossed a pillow at him.

"Now what will you say about getting into the bed and cuddling with me?"

Amelia got into the bed and made herself comfortable in his arms. It felt like home.

"I`m sorry for everything." Owen whispered into her ear and kissed the top of her head.

"Don`t do this again." Amelia turned to face him.

"I promise, I won`t." Owen said and kissed her gently. "Maybe we should start making babies now?"

"First you need to buy a light bulb."

 **The End**


End file.
